100 Bellamort Drabbles
by Bellamort500
Summary: 100 Bellamort Drabble series. Rated T for mild swearing in later chapters.
1. Even Evil wants love

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

At first it was lust of power that brought her to his bed, then it was desire for him, but in the end it was love that brought her there.

It amazed him, what she was willing to do all in the name of love, without remorse she'd torture and kill, All in the name of love.

In others he found love was a weakness, but it made her stronger,  
it made her a better warrior.

It was her love, her loyalty, her desire to please him, that always saved her from him punishing her for failure.

Even Evil wants love. 


	2. They resent you

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

They resent you for many reasons, your a woman who can out duel them any day of the week, the Dark Lord trained you himself, but what they resent about you most is, the fact, your the Dark Lord's favorite.

You know his deepest darkest secrets, he trusts you more than any of them, an they hate it.

They hate that you get picked to go on important missions, they hate that you can sweet talk him into getting your own way.

They resent and hate you, for being more worthy than them in eyes, but he doesn't hate you.

Thank you to Hermione is My Role Model for reviewing. 


	3. Loyalty

Disclaimet I do not own Harry Potter

I am loyal only to you, not my parents or my sisters, not my weakling of a husband, but you.

I've proved my loyalty in many different ways, I've tortured and killed your enemies , I've been in Azkaban for you, I've tried my hardest never to fail you, my Lord.

Even when others lost faith in your return, my loyalty did not waver in the slightest, but how have you repaid me.

You've sneered and ignored me, you've favoured the ones who abandoned their loyalty to you, you've humiliated me in front of the others.

But, I remain always loyal.

Thank you to Hermione is My Role Model for reviewing 


	4. wanting and wishing

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

I trained you, moulded you, made you into my perfect weapon and used you to defeat my enemies.

I took you to my bed and fucked you senseless, but you wanted more, you wanted to be my queen, you wanted to be my equal not my weapon, you wanted it to be making love instead of fucking.

I couldn't give you theses things so, I let go, watched you marry a man you could never love, I watched you lose your mind to insanity, I watched as he made you his queen.

Sometimes I wished it could have been me.

Thank you to my Guest reviewer. 


	5. But you didn't

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

I begged you not to go to the Potters that instead I should do it, but you wouldn't listen and you lost power an I ended up in Azkaban having my sanity and my memories drained away.

You returned and broke me out from the hell of Azkaban, once again I begged you to let me kill the boy yet again you don't listen.

When Potter returns from the dead I know we've lost the battle and it's all because of your arrogance.

Your pride has killed us both, I wished you'd have listened to me, but you didn't.

Thank-you to Hermione is My Role Model for reviewing :-) 


	6. You belong to me

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

You wear another mans ring and you have sir name, but you belong to me and have done the moment I branded my mark into your arm.

You're my warrior, you kill for me,  
you torture for me, you live and breathe for me no one else.

Nobody else can command you to do anything nor can they control you in anyway, because you belong to me.

It is not love or affection that makes me say theses things to you darling Bella, it's just simply the truth.

You always have and always will belong only to me, nobody else.

Thank-you to Hermione is My is Role Model for reviewing 


	7. Differences

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

We both relish in the destruction of others, we both have the same core beliefs , we both enjoy listening to the scream of victims, but that's where are similarities end.

I love you, but as you like to frequently point out you feel nothing for me and never will.  
You hate winter, buts it's my favorite season, your favorite season is summer and I hate it.

You dislike being touched, but crave to be touched and caressed.

There are a thousand more examples I could use to point out our differences, but you already know what keeps us apart.

A massive thank-you to Hermione is My Role Model for reviewing :-) 


	8. it costs to be saved

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

There has been times when I've wondered if hadn't met you would I have done the terrible things that I've done?.

The answer is no, I would have settled down, produced an heir and slowly withered away from boredom.

So in a twisted kind of way meeting you, becoming a Deatheater saved me from withering away to nothingness and I'm grateful, I really am, but it is has cost me.

A fractured mind, a battered heart, insanity and imprisonment, but I don't I regret losing anything that cost it to be saved because you found me worthy enough to save.

A massive thank-you to Hermione is My Role Model and the guest reviewer for reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The moment I met you I could sense the darkness coming from you. It was in your eyes. The words you spoke, even the air you exhaled seemed to be only darkness.

I was only the one who could sense the darkness that surrounded you.  
Your parents didn't want to see.

The silly little boys who were flocking around you were too caught up in their lust for you to see it and your sisters were too afraid to openly admit to seeing.

I saw it and I chose to use it for my gain and I used you.

Thank-you to Hermione Is My Role Model 


End file.
